A semiconductor device using a through-silicon via (TSV) may be produced by via-last processing. In this processing, after a component such as a semiconductor circuit is formed on a silicon semiconductor substrate, the substrate is thinned, and then a TSV is formed therein. Contrary to a trend toward miniaturizing various components, the requirement for miniaturizing the TSV is low regardless of technology nodes because the TSV connects various parts of the substrate to the exterior thereof. Furthermore, a TSV is typically formed in a miniaturized component after the manufacturing of the component which faces increasing difficulty, and thus the forming of a TSV has less influence on the yield of a semiconductor device.
To form a TSV, a silicon semiconductor substrate is generally adhered on a support board with a removable adhesive and first thinned. The TSV should be formed at low temperatures.